Winterkill
Biography Winterkill was one of the few Nagai who stayed behind on Nagi when the Tofs invaded their home planet, mostly because he was very young, and that youth was vested in the continual struggle for survival, as the Tofs were systematically eradicating all Nagi from their own planet. Thus Winterkill learned the art of stealth, killing and misdirection at a very early age. There was no remorse in slaying an enemy who sought your extinction. Death was constantly at the heels of the Nagai survivors. There was no point in making friends or close ties. Survival was all that mattered. In small groups or alone. The slaughter seemed to go on forever as years went by, but one day....after an eternity, Nagai warriors and Mandalorians returned to Nagi to liberate the planet from the tyranny of the Tofs. Winterkill, who only lived between the ticking of seconds, almost did not trust himself to hope. Winterkill fought alongside the Mandalorians who came with the Nagai warriors to free their home planet. He quickly fell-in with a unit of Mandalorian special forces as their guide. Impressed by his skills in the field of combat, one of the Mandalorians took it upon himself to further mentor Winterkill in the arts of war. This was the same mandalorian who had bequeathed his weapons and starship to him when they had fallen victim to an enemy ambush. Starting at the Battle at Headquarters Base, Winterkill's Three Flight has been responsible for the intercept ops during missions with the Mercs. Repeatably undermanned on missions, Winterkill has expertly showed tactical planning, skill, and battlefield bravery while normally running a two-man flight tasked with starfighter to starfighter combat ops, such operations that are critical for the success of multipurpose and anti-starship ops by the other two flights of the Mercs' MERC Fighter-Interceptor Squadron. Despite his relatively short time with the Mercs, Winterkill has become a key support to both Squadron Leader Havah Jeth and Flight Lieutenant Jason Lasso, both of whom who expect and trust the Nagai to complete his mission ops in near-impossible situations, no questions asked. Winterkill has served in several battles with the Mercs, including the Battle at Headquarters Base 1 year before the Battle of Yavin, The Octagon Battle 3 days later, The Debris Field, Events at Asteroid One, and Desert Planet 22-52A. Winterkill has many "skills" that both he and Squadron Leader Havah Jeth share the ability to do. However, these skills, most of which are in ground combat and stealth, came at the cost of a dark and clouded past that haunts Winterkill to this day. Due to this dark past, Winterkill fights with a near suicidal bravery, which although gives the Nagai the edge in battle, has put the Mercs in dangerous waters before, such as the The Octagon Battle. Currently, Winterkill is missing in action over Desert Planet 22-52A. Personality and traits *Traits: observant, calculating. Focused. All persons and occasions are viewed under threat analysis. *Likes: Above all things, his freedom. His Tehk'la blades and electromesh armor are a close second. He'd also like an honorable friend (if he ever found one ) and even an honorable enemy ( to test himself against, from time to time). *Dislikes: Tofs, slavery, oppression and anything like them. Hates dishonor. *Habits: Winterkill is constantly training and honing his skills to keep himself in prime fighting status. He has seen the fatal consequences of being subpar. Powers and abilities Force powers Lightsaber training Special Racial Abilities Winterkill is proficient at the 'soothing voice' ability his race possesses, which acts much like a Jedi mindtrick. All Nagai have lightning reflexes. Winterkill combines them with acrobatics during combat for added lethal effect. Equipment Droid Companions Weapons Although he knows how to use a blaster and does in fact use one, Winterkill much prefers the use of vibroblades and vibroswords, but he especially prefers his two Tehk'la Blades. Winterkill also gears himself with his black electromesh armor, which is quite resistant to energy weapons. Starships * Wraith - ''StarViper''-class attack platform * 'MERC Seven - T-65 X-Wing Space Superiority Fighter Clothing Black form-fitting fighter's suit. Black boots and gloves. Romances Behind the Scenes is the Player Character designed by greyjedi125 to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums Category:Player Characters